Deqaru
Deqaru - język sztuczny zaprezentowany przez użytkownika Cyryl i Metody na forum Conlanger. Fonetyka Spółgłoski Zwarcie krtaniowe ʔ nie ma statusu fonemu, ale jest spółgłoską epentetyczną, która wstawiana jest zawsze między dwie samogłoski. Można ją zaznaczać w piśmie za pomocą znaku ', ale nie trzeba, skoro jest obligatoryjna i niedystynktywna. Samogłoski Iloczas nie jest dystynktywny, podobnie jak ton; akcent jest stały i pada na pierwszą sylabę tematu wyrazowego. Fonotaktyka Sylaba w deqaru może mieć strukturę VC, CV lub CVC. Zbitki spółgłoskowe są możliwe na granicy dwóch sylab (maksymalnie dwie spółgłoski). Rdzeń w deqaru składa się z jednej, dwóch, albo trzech spółgłosek (tematy tworzy się przez uzupełnienie rdzenia odpowiednim samogłoskowym afiksem). Ostatnia samogłoska rdzenia nie może być zwarto-wybuchowa; pozostałych to ograniczenie nie dotyczy. Klasy nominalne Deqaru posiada V klas nominalnych. Tematy rzeczownikowe tworzy się przez dodanie do rdzenia (C-C-C, -C-C lub -C-) afiksu samogłoskowego stanowiącego wykładnik danej klasy. Klasa I Rzeczowniki klasy I oznaczają wszystkie istoty uważane za rozumne, osobowe i suwerenne, a więc ludzi, bóstwa, duchy, demony, potężne siły przyrody. Afiksy klasy I to -a-a- (dla C-C-C => CaCaC), a-a- (dla -C-C => aCaC) lub a-a (dla -C- => aCa), np. *mazan - człowiek (rdzeń m-z-n) *amax - król, władca (rdzeń -m-x rządzić, władać) *asha - kobieta (rdzeń -sh-) Klasa II Do tej klasy należą rzeczowniki oznaczające obiekty żywotne, poruszające się, czyli: zwierzęta, części ciała, niektóre narzędzia, pojazdy, broń, jak również istoty ludzkie, którym odmawia się osobowości bądź suwerenności: wrogowie i słudzy. Afiksy klasy II to odpowiednio: -u-i-, u-i- oraz u-i, np. *muqir - niewolnik (m-q-r pracować) *udil - ślimak (-d-l dom, mieszkanie) *uri - wróg (-r- sprzeciwiać się) Klasa III Do klasy III należą rzeczowniki oznaczające rośliny i ich części, oraz pożywienie, zarówno roślinne, jak i mięsne. Jej afiksy to: -e-o- dla C-C-C, i-o- dla C-C- oraz i-u dla -C-, np. *heqol - drzewo (h-q-l) *ilov - kwiat (-l-v) *ingu - jad, trucizna, zatrute jedzenie (-ng- zło) Klasa IV Do IV klasy należą wszystkie wyrazy abstrakcyjne, oznaczające słowa, pojęcia, uczucia, miary przestrzeni i czasu, stany etc. etc. Jej afiksy to: -e-a-, i-a- oraz i-a, np. *deqar - język (d-q-r mówić) *imax - władza, panowanie *inga - zło Klasa V Wreszcie do V klasy należą rzeczowniki oznaczające konkretne, nieruchome i nieożywione przedmioty. Jej afiksy to -a-u-, a-u-, a-u, np. *masul - świątynia (m-s-l świętość, mana) *adul - dom *asu - piasek (-s-). Stan złożenia Rzeczowniki w stanie złożenia służą do tworzenia złożeń nominalnych, które w deqaru są czymś dużo bardziej pospolitym, niż po polsku, np. *amax - król *adul - dom *amxa'adul => pałac, dosł. królodom. Stan złożenia tworzy się w następujący sposób: *CVCVC => CVCCV, np. mazan => mazna- *VCVC => VCCV, np. adul => adlu- *VCV => VCV, np. asu => asu- Kiedy w wyniku takiego przekształcenia ostatnią głoską wyrazu stanie się -o lub -e, to przechodzi ona odpowiednio w -u lub -i, np. *heqol - heqlu- drzewo Ponieważ deqaru posiada zaledwie garstkę właściwych przymiotników (dotyczących rozmiaru, koloru i oceny moralnej), złożenia tego rodzaju służą także tworzeniu wyrażeń, które na polski przetłumaczymy jako przymiotnik+rzeczownik, np. *uri - wróg (tu akurat st.złoż = forma podst.) *mazan - człowiek *urimazan - wrogi człowiek, przeciwnik. Również właściwe przymiotniki przyjmują stan złożenia, np. *asal - wielki - I klasa *mazan *aslamazan - wielki człowiek, wódz. Liczba Sam w sobie, temat nominalny nie zawiera informacji na temat liczby. I tak mazan może znaczyć człowiek lub ludzie, amxa'adul - pałac lub pałace, w zależności od kontekstu. Kiedy chcemy wyraźnie położyć nacisk na liczebność, możemy użyć któregoś z przyrostków, m.in. #-n - przyrostek syngulatywny, np. #*maznan - jeden człowiek #*muqrin - jeden niewolnik #*asun - ziarenko piasku #-ta - oznaczający grupę, np. #*maznata - ludzie #*muqrita - niewolnicy #*ashata - kobiety #-nam - oznaczający wszystkie w ogóle, np. #*maznanam - wszyscy ludzie #*heqlunam - drzewa w ogóle Jak widać, przyrostki te łączą się z nominami w stanie złożenia. Czasowniki Tematy czasownikowe tworzy się również przez dodanie do rdzenia spógłkoskowego (dwu- albo trójradykalnego) odpowiednich afiksów. Od użytego afiksu zależy dokładne znaczenie tematu, wyróżnia się zaś tematy następujące: Strona czynna Podstawowy temat czasownika odpowiada polskiej stronie czynnej. Ma ona postać CaCCi lub CaCi, np. *daqri - mówić *lani - kochać *lasi - iść *maxi - władać, rządzić. Strona bierna Czasownik w II temacie określa czynność, której gramatyczny podmiot jest logicznym przedmiotem. Jego postać to CiCCi lub CiCi, np. *lini - być kochanym *mixi - być rządzonym *sinni - być zwanym, nazywać się (senan - imię). Strona zwrotna Czasownik w III stronie określa czynność, której podmiot jest zarazem przedmiotem. Jego postać to CaCahaCi lub CahaCi, np. *zahari myć się; (zari - myć) *lagahani – ratować samego siebie (lagni – ratować) *sanahani – podawać się za kogość, nazywać siebie samego. Strona czynna sprawcza Oznacza czynność aktywną, która jest wynikiem innej czynności, wykonanej przez podmiot. Tworzy go infiks -a-aya-i według wzoru CaCayaCi lub CayaCi, np. *daqayari - sprawić, by mówił, udzielić głosu *layasi - sprawić, by szedł. Strona bierna sprawcza Oznacza czynność bierną, która jest wynikiem innej czynności dokonanej przez podmiot. Jego infiks to -i-aya-i (CiCayaCi) lub -iya-i (CiyaCi), np. *liyani - pokochać (sprawić, by był kochany) *sinayani - nazwać (sprawić, by był nazwany). Strona wzajemna Oznacza czynność, w której podmiot jest wykonawcą czynności i zarazem odbiorcą tej samej czynności wykonywanej przez inny podmiot. Jej postać to CaCawaCi lub CawaCi, np. *lawani – kochać się wzajemnie *rawahi – bić się wzajemnie (rahi - bić się). Strona czynna wspólna Odnosi się do czynności wykonywanej wspólnie przez więcej niż jeden podmiot. Jej postać to CaCazaCi bądź CazaCi, np. *lazasi – iść razem *daqazari – mówić wspólnie, rozmawiać. Strona bierna wspólna Odnosi się do czynności, której podmiotem gramatycznym jest dwa lub więcej obiektów, będących logicznymi przedmiotami danej czynności. Jej postać to CiCazaCi bądź CizaCi, np. *rizahi – razem być bitym *ligazani – razem zostać uratowanym. Zdania Zdania w deqaru dzielą się na imienne i czasownikowe. Zdania imienne Zdania imienne oznaczają głównie identyczność, posiadanie cechy, znajdowanie się w jakimś miejscu. Najprostsze zdanie imienne o postaci X jest Y buduje się, łącząc zaimek osobowy z tematem nominalnym, np. *Umazan - jestem człowiekiem (ja+człowiek) *Qa'asal - jesteś wielki (ty+wielki I klasa) *Na'amax - on jest królem/oni są królem/królami (on+król) *Wa'adulnaq jesteśmy w domu (my+dom+w) Zdania czasownikowe Formą podstawową czasownika jest jego forma dokonana, którą najlepiej tłumaczyć jako czas przeszły. W deqaru aspekt czasownika jest ważniejszy niż czas. Czasowniki nieprzechodnie Zdania czasownikowe tworzy się przez dodanie zaimka osobowego do tematu czasownkowego. Dla przykładu, czasownik daqri, mówić, odmienia się jak następuje: *Udaqri - powiedziałem *Qadaqri - powiedziałeś *Nadaqri - powiedział/powiedzieli *Wadaqri - powiedzieliśmy *Madaqri - powiedzieliśmy (inkluzywne) *Xadaqri - powiedzieliście Tak wygląda odmiana czasowników nieprzechodnich. Czasowniki przechodnie Aby odmienić czasownik przechodni, np. 'gari' - budować, postępujemy tak samo, a przedmiot czynności ("dopełnienie bliższe") umieszczamy w stanie złożenia przed tematem czasownika, a po zaimku osobowym, np.: *U'adlugari - zbudowałem dom (dosł. ja+dom+zbudować, czy też zdomobudowałem). Zaimki osobowe Chociaż w deqaru rozróżnienie między liczbą pojedynczą i mnogą imion jest nieobligatoryjne, to jednak posiada on osobne zaimki pierwszej i drugiej osoby w obu liczbach. Zaimek trzeciej osoby jest identyczny dla obu liczb. Oto deqaryjskie zaimki: *Liczba pojedyncza: #U - ja #Qa - ty #Na - on *Liczba mnoga: #Wa - my ekskluzywne (my bez ciebie) Ma - my inkluzywne (my z tobą) #Xa - wy #Na - oni #Ta - oni (obwiatyw) Obwiatywu używa się wówczas, kiedy podmiot zdania (oznaczony znacznikiem -e) nie jest tożsamy z tematem (oznaczonym znacznikiem -im). Zaimki osobowe mają swoje specjalne postaci "niezależne", charakteryzujące się końcówką -ya. Form tych używa się m.in. kiedy wskazują przedmiot czynności. *Liczba pojedyncza: #u => uya #qa => qaya #na => naya #ta => taya *Liczba mnoga: #wa => waya ma => maya #xa => xaya I tak, zdanie kocham cię (kochać - lani )będzie brzmiało następująco: *Uqayalaniya - ja+ciebie+kochać+aspekt niedokonany Kolejny przykład: *Nanayarahi - oni pobili ich (oni+ich+pobić). Kategoria:Języki sztuczne